1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for securing fabric material with respect to a window structure in a variety of window treatment styles and configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most drapery hardware and related devices presently designed are known to suspend, manipulate, arrange and position fabric for curtains, drapes, etc. in a specific arrangement or style. Certain drapery hardware/devices that provide alternative window treatment arrangements are limited to a few variations (e.g., providing shorter or longer lengths, combining the same arrangement a number of times to create a larger version of the same arrangement, providing the same window covering style in different colors and/or textures, etc.).
Other devices must be suspended or attached to a main support bar at all times in order to form different styles. Little variation is seen as the drapery fabric often remains in the same general vertical position.
Still other devices are required to be installed into a main support system such as a window or wall in order for the device to function properly, and, thus, these devices are limited to use with the same hanging support device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a window covering and securing system that is versatile and facilitates a variety of styles and arrangements for fabric secured about one or more windows.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional device that enables draperies and window coverings to be manipulated into numerous (e.g., greater than twenty) configurations of varying styles and arrangements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that can be utilized without permanent installation of the device or a hanging support bar or hardware into a main support system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that is inexpensive, easy to use, and requiring very little time and effort to achieve a selected window treatment style for a particular fabric material.
The aforesaid objects are achieved individually and/or in combination, and it is not intended that the present invention be construed as requiring two or more of the objects to be combined unless expressly required by the claims attached hereto.
A multifunctional window covering system designed to create numerous window covering configurations in a variety of styles and sizes includes a securing device to fasten fabric material in a selected manner. The securing device includes an elongated elastic loop section connected to a securing section disposed at a longitudinal end of the securing device. The loop section wraps around one or more selected portions of fabric material, and the securing section is inserted through the loop section to engage the securing and loop sections thus securing the fabric material in the selected configuration. The system may further include two or more securing devices coupled together to form a combined securing device configured for use with fabric materials of varying dimensions, weight, thickness, etc.
The system is configured for use with multiple lined or unlined flexible fabric panels in varying lengths and widths. The panels can be interchangeable, suspend from a horizontally suspended bar or other suitable support structure and are joined and secured into different configurations by the securing device. The device and/or panels may then be wrapped around the support bar or left to hang unsuspended at the securing location between the device and the panels.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of specific embodiments thereof, particularly when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals in the various figures are utilized to designate like components.